Two Worlds Apart
by XilentMusic
Summary: Prologue for collaboration story between xNewWorld and Musicgirl97. Everything is changing. People are dying. The only way to move forward is by forgetting the past. The problem is, how can you forget the past when it keeps coming back?
1. Chapter 1

Set June 9th 2013

Evan often wondered what it would have been like if that day at the junction had turned out differently. What if the past would have taken the path it did even if Mac had not jumped through the anomaly at the last possible minute, what would have happened then?

The Klaxon's chimed in the VARC and Evan was suddenly alerted back to the present day. There was another anomaly and he had to get down there to organise his little, but outstanding team.

Its funny how so much can change, so quickly. Since Mac had gone missing, a lot of things had changed at the VARC.

The first was the technology and equipment. After Connor had spoken to them once, he came back to Vancouver, this time with some equipment in tow. He gave a blueprint for a large scale detector and a locking mechanism. He gave them the more advanced technology of their Taser guns.

Those guns, the electromascular disruption weapon, shortened to EMD's were Evan's favorite technological progression in particular, light and agile they were great for the little creatures, the less harmful ones and the ones that did not pose the threat of eating someone. They were easy to have in the boot of the car, easy to conceal and could protect him for long enough.

Then there were the larger ones, the high powered EMD's, the ones that Evan preferred, as did Leeds. The men of the operation preferred the bigger guns. Capable of bringing down a fully grown T-Rex, these were the EMD's that Evan and Leeds preferred, the big guns, a man thing, the bigger the better was the thought process going through both men's heads.

But Dylan, the only girl on the field team preferred the little EMD, easier to carry, more suited to her than the larger EMD's.

The second change was what they knew. When Connor had come back, he gave them knowledge far superior to what they knew previously, both about the weapons and devices. He gave them wisdom and knowledge. He told them stories from their past, stories about people at the ARC, about the Claudia Brown and Jenny Lewis time paradox, something that still remained a mystery.

Then he told them about Helen Cutter and Christine Johnson. Two people who tried to use the anomalies for their own good. Both did it in different ways, Helen Cutter, posed as the biggest threat to the ARC since the very beginning.

Even after she had died she still posed as a threat, but through Philip Burton, who nearly caused the end of the world. The apocalyptic ending that the world faced was because Helen convinced Philip to use the anomalies in such a way that it could do that to the earth.

As a side note he told them about Ethan or Patrick or whatever his name was, and what he did to the ARC, about Emily and Matt and how they were from the past and the future. It seemed that the beginning they may have a few problem as they could run into themselves if they came across their own problem, but it was not something that really bothered the ARC team because they got used to the idea of that, besides it was not like Becker would let them through anomalies any more, particularly after the junction event last year, the law of Captain Becker was enforced even more.

The third thing that had changed was the relationships between the various workers at the VARC. After Toby got out of the hospital she was not the self that she went in as. For she had loved Mac and he was gone. She had had a few boyfriends, to try and erase the pain, but none of them ever lasted more than a week.

The next development was Evan and Dylan. Shortly after seeing what losing a loved one could do, and knowing what it felt like without Brooke, Evan made his move, and less than one month later they were a couple. Each day they had grown closer, and everything they had experienced had made others realise what they were missing out on.

Ange and Leeds was an unexpected couple for a while but soon after Evan and Dylan got together Leeds made what he wanted more obvious. But Ange was stubborn and resisted his advances. It was about three months ago, when Leeds was hurt by one of the creatures that came through and she finally realised that his absence from the VARC for just a week made her heart grow much fonder.

They had finally gotten together and things seemed like they were brightening up for both the couples at the time. And all it did was make Toby feel more alone than ever.

'Evan! We need to go now!' Dylan cried, and called him back to reality, harshly snapping him out of his trip down memory lane.

'Coming,' He cried as he walked out the door, towards Dylan and Leeds, wondering what it would be like if Mac were here.

If only he knew...

**So, this is XilentMusic, allow us to introduce ourselves: We are xNewWorld and musicgirl97, this is our first story, hopefully of many… _Definitely many! :D , oh, i'm xNewWorld and to get rid of confusion, ill be using italics so let us know what you think. _I, musicgirl will then write in not Italics..what ever that is, but I have nothing to say at the moment so...**

**_Peace_**


	2. Chapter 2

Two Worlds Apart

Chapter 2 –

**Somewhere in the cretaceous period **

"Wow, now I understand the meaning of _everything looks the same_," spoke Mac in a low voice, his words directed at nobody but himself.

It had been a week exactly since Mac had jumped into the anomaly. The journey it had taken him on was a rough one. He had learned more about himself then he would've thought possible. He had learned that a part of him did not blame Evan for the death of Sam, his girlfriend.

He learned that his obsession with learning how to defend himself with the use of guns stemmed deeper than he originally thought. Then again, he also realised the members of the team were like his family… Mac quickly realised now was not the time to be reminiscing as there was a Carnotorus chasing him and quickly gaining on him. He quickly started running. As he ran, he kept tabs on his surroundings, holding on to the small chance that an anomaly may open.

As he turned the corner, a glimmer of light caught his attention.

Could it be?

…

**Meanwhile, back in present**

The stairs creaked as Evan ran down them, skipping two steps at a time.

He quickly made it into the main room where the new and improved Anomaly detector sat, the red beacons that had been installed in the room flashing red, klaxons going crazy. Dylan was already there. As even came to a halting stop next to her, he spoke.

"Where is it?"

"The detector is still locating its exact position but it seems to be in a local field". "The journey time is 15 minutes" said Dylan.

Ok, let's go" said Evan, grabbing his bag and one of the handheld devices.

The journey there was full of speculation and planning. Keeping the anomalies from public knowledge wasn't the easiest task. It required careful planning and smooth transition. The only problem is, it was a rare occurrence for the anomaly situations to go smoothly.

The 15 minute drive suddenly turned into a 30 minute drive because of the traffic, driving recklessly would only attract unnecessary attention. The first car consisted of Evan, Dylan and the two state of the art EMDs, two handheld detectors and two 9mm pistols in case of absolute emergency.

The second car consisted of much the same; however it was only toby in the car. The equipment was much the same however, in only single quantity.

They finally reached the anomaly and were shocked to see a herd of Ankylosaurus grazing on the field in which the anomaly opened. There was just one problem.

The group managed to get the herd into the anomaly again but with close inspection of the footprints in the local area. The group found a set that most definitely did not belong to the ankylosaurs. The footprint was small in dinosaur standard, most likely online eight inches by five inches. The footprint had traces of two toes with only slight indentation of a third toe. This had raptor written all over it. The problem was, the footprints headed away from the anomaly but there was no trace of them returning back.

The group was on high alert; an escapee raptor could have serious repercussions on the local food chain but also in the local human population. Evan and Dylan searched the local area but to no avail.

Toby was guarding the anomaly to make sure nothing came through. Knowing there was a raptor out there made the guard even more unnerving than it usually would be. She sat there thinking about the fact that if mac was here he would make her feel safe but most of all he would be laughing his head off at how jumpy she was being, a sound to the left of her made her nervous but unlike the fifty times before this where a noise scared her, she actually had a reason to be scared for this one. A sub-adult raptor was staring at her. Her EMD was too far to reach and if she did, she'd be dead within a couple of seconds.

A flash of light went sparking past her, hitting the raptor directly in the head. The dinosaur dropped like a block of ice.

Toby sighed, she exhaled a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

"Thanks Evan, you saved my life" said Toby looking stressed.

"Wow, one year and I've already been forgotten!" said an amused voice.

"MAC?!" screamed Toby!

**Thanks to Haylie Myers for the review, please tell us what you think ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

After so long in the past, the present was now like a strange and exciting place. Mac looked around at his new surroundings. No longer were there tall trees that grew into the sky, or the dinosaurs that always seemed to think he looked like a delicious snack.

Instead the only things that grew into the sky were the skyscrapers and the only dinosaurs that were in this day were the ones that came through the anomalies and Evan of course, after all he was a few years older than Mac.

Instead the present was a place full of beautiful things; one of them had her arm wrapped around his side. But the present was also a place where there were things that Mac had taken for granted like the shower, or the toilet. Not so much at even but the toilet paper. The little luxuries that he had grown used too had been the things that he had sorely missed. But even though he had missed his bed, and his fridge and the internet there was nothing he missed more than Toby.

As they walked away from the anomaly Mac took a glance behind him and noticed that the Anomaly had turned into a small ball, enclosed in itself. He made a mental note to ask Evan to go through all the advanced with him later, for now he wanted to get as far away as possible because he never wanted to go camping again.

There would be time to get up to speed on just how far in a advance things had become, but before any of that he had a date with his shower.

Later when Mac was feeling all refreshed, like a new person again he walked into what used to be the special projects group, but what was now known as the 'VARC'. Since he left a year ago, not a lot had changed in terms of the way it looked, but everything that they did was different, everything that they used was different. It was an overwhelming experience, something hard to undertake but at the same time Mac felt like he was a little kid walking into a sweet shop, with everything in it to keep him occupied for a long time, now all he had to so was find his way to the guns.

[x]

UK ARC:

Lester looked out into the Hub where he was certain he could see _all_ of his employees slacking off. Over the years he had gotten to someone always slacking off, after all Connor had been on the team since the beginning.

But this was something different. Jess as usual was sitting in her red chair, her boyfriend, and Captain of security Becker was standing behind her. Team Leader Matt Anderson was standing with Emily. Ever since they both learned that neither were from the present they had instantly clicked, and as time went by they got closer still. It was a similar story with Abby and Connor. Now married, it had seemed so unlikely when they first met, but now they were hard to separate, and it was rare to find them on their own.

So Lester watched as they all stood, there and finally his curiosity got the better of him and he walked out of his office to see what the members of the ARC were looking at, what was catching their eye so much that they had all stopped their urgent work.

[x]

VARC:

Evan walked into the VARC, papers in one hand; his other was scratching his head. Not watching where he was going he quickly bumped into Ange one of his longest friends.

'There used to be a time Evan where your head was not stuck in papers as much as it is now.' Her husky voice said.

'My head has always been stuck in papers, just not as much as it is now.' Evan rebutted and Ange could not help but nod in agreement.

'So what's so important that you bumped into me.' Is there some kind of a problem?' She asked, him her face suddenly paling, as she realised what she was asking.

There were always problems, but Evan had always had an answer to the problems that presented themselves to him. He had a way of making sure things all went into their proper place at the end of the day, but maybe this was getting to be too much.

'Yes, Ange, I think we have a problem.' He said, as Ange sucked in a gulp of air.

**Hey you, yes we are talking to you, please leave a review for us, this takes lots of effort and communication and we would really like it if you took 30 seconds out of your busy lives to leave us a review, even if it is only one word. Thanks again to Haylie Myers, you are like our rock and from the bottom our hearts we thank you for reviewing this story…XilentMusic**


	4. Chapter 4

Evan paced back and forth wondering what he was going to do. This new problem that had arisen was concerning him. These anomalies that faded and then seemed to almost reappear in the same place or in another place that was close by.

They were causing a lot of problems for the VARC, it seemed that recently there had been more of them, like they had all decided to open at once, there seemed to be an anomaly daily and they all lead to the same place. It was always the Permian Era, it never changed, but it would open, perhaps spit out an evil dinosaur and then close again.

The first time the anomaly opened a sharp toothed Gorgonopsid came out and started rampaging through a forest. But the Gorgonopsid had not stayed there; it went tearing into a school, something that could have caused many people to die.

That was four days ago now, the anomaly was always the same one and it never opened in the same spot or in the same place, instead it had opened in five various places. It could have cost many lives, it could still cost lives because the anomaly continued to open, and Evan had no idea when it would close for good, it could be tomorrow and it could in a week and Evan had no idea when it would eventually close for good.

As he continued to stalk around the outskirts of the VARC he barely even noticed it when Ange started walking beside him. She walked silently for a moment before clearing her throat to let him know she was there.

'Any progress?' She asked him, her eyes longing for this mess to be over, hoping, praying, wishing, and pleading that this mess would just go away.

'Nothing still, I just can't figure out what is happening, and because I don't know what is happening I have no idea how to fix it.' Evan sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand, there really was no telling how long this would take to go away and if it would return again.

[x]

UK ARC:

'It's near a primary school' Jess's voice was as calm as ever. Directing the team into the battlefield once more she always made sure everyone was protected, from a distance at least.

'Is there any sign of an incursion?' Becker asked, it was his job to protect the team on the field; he and Jess were like a team, the team that protected the rest of the team from harm.

Jess smiled as she herd Becker's voice in the com link sounding as beautiful as ever. Jess continued to get a secure visual on the anomaly and guided the team to its location when she saw it. 'Becker, something large and fast just ran out of the anomaly, you need to get there fast.

**Please, please, please review, it would mean the most to us, and don't forget to also check out our individual stories on this site our names are xNewWorld and musicgirl97 ;) This story, as it was a prologue is now finished so please follow us in our next story which will be posted ASAP!**

**Thanks to the reviewers from the one and the only XilentMusic **


End file.
